The present invention relates generally to series connected battery arrays found in electric vehicles, standby power systems, spacecraft, and the like, and more particularly, to a bidirectional current pump for use in series connected battery arrays that provides for battery charge balancing.
While there is no known prior art specifically relating to the present invention, it is well known that charge balancing is a critical issue for batteries connected in series because the total useful capacity of the battery array is limited by the weakest cell or battery in the array. Therefore, the ability to balance the state of charge for all battery cells in an array improves useful array capacity and life.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a bidirectional current pump for balancing battery charge in series connected battery arrays.